1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for hand welding, and more particularly to such a device which provides for easier handling of the welding tool and insulation from both heat radiated from the weld location, and heat conducted through the piece being welded.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional hand welding apparatus, there is an elongate probe having a tip which is placed in proximity to the work piece at the location at which it is being welded, and a main handle extending from the probe. The normal manner of using this welding apparatus is for the user to grasp the handle and manipulate it in such a manner that the tip of the probe is brought in close proximity to the weld location. Normally some sort of shielding is provided to protect the user's hand from the heat radiated from the location of the weld. Also, since a substantial amount of heat is conducted from the location of the weld into the work piece so as to raise it to an uncomfortably high temperature, the user generally keeps his hand out of contact with the work piece being welded.
While the prior art hand welding apparatus noted above is capable of being used to make adequate welds, it does have shortcomings. For example, in accomplishing welds in certain locations, it is sometimes difficult to grasp the handle in a manner that it can conveniently be manipulated to properly accomplish the weld. Further, the normal prior arts welding handle is so arranged that it is not convenient for the person to grasp the handle of the welding tool and yet position his hand in proximity to an adjacent surface of the part being welded to steady his hand and thus facilitate the welding operation. Also, while some of the prior art devices have provided protection from the heat radiated from the weld area, usually none of these have been especially adapted to provide insulation for the person's hand in the event that it comes in contact with the material being welded, such contact either being accidental or deliberate to steady the hand during the welding operation.
With regard to the various devices shown in the prior art, the following patents are generally representative:
U.s. pat. No. 2,433,792--Sandrik PA0 U.s. pat. No. 2,411,980--Ringwald PA0 U.s. pat. No. 2,337,767--Paul PA0 U.s. pat. No. 2,132,570--Leone PA0 U.s. pat. No. 1,729,059--Bicsey PA0 U.s. pat. No. 1,565,406--Allard PA0 U.s. pat. No. 363,320--Benardos & Olszewski
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary hand welding apparatus which permits a conventional prior art handwelding apparatus to be conveniently manipulated, while providing protection from heat radiated from the weld area, and heat conducted into the work piece being welded.